San Valentin JudaixAsuka
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: El día de San Valentin había llegado a la Academia y las chicas ya invadieron el lugar para así poder regalar su Chocolate.


_**San Valentin **_

_**(JudaixAsuka)**_

* * *

Una vez al año las chicas regalan chocolate hechos por si mismas a los chicos a los cuales ellas consideran importantes o a la persona de la cual están enamoradas.

En el campus y en los pasillos se podían ver a muchas chicas regalando Chocolates y a unos cuantos chicos avergonzados al recibir sus respectivos regalos.

Todos sabían el significado del 14 de febrero. Bueno, no todos. Cierto chico castaño perteneciente a _Slifer Red_ se preguntaba por lo que estaba pasando ese día, así que no encontró mejor momento para preguntarle a sus dos amigos Sho Murufuji y Kenzan Tyranno.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Le preguntó el pequeño Sho tras la pregunta del castaño.

\- Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué están todos con chocolates? .- Volvió a Preguntar el Slifer.

\- Aniki, ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - Le dijo Kenzan un poco sorprendido.

\- ¿Hoy?, Es 14 de Febrero, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Le dijo sin entender a lo que se refería.

Sho y Kenzan se miraron, para luego soltar un suspiro.

\- Aniki hoy es San Valentin.- Dijo Sho, mientras le explicaba a Jūdai lo que pasaba este día.

\- ¿San Valentin? - Le preguntó totalmente perdido.

\- ¿No estas hablando enserio? - Le pregunto muy sorprendido.

\- El día de San Valentin es cuando las chicas preparan Chocolates para sus seres queridos o a la persona que aman.- Explicó Sho con un sonrisa.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo Jūdai, como si le hubieran dicho la respuesta a la Paz mundial.- Entonces... ¿Asuka y Rei están regalando sus chocolates?

\- Es lo más seguro.- Sonrió Sho al ver que su amigo ya había captado la idea.- Aún que no se si Asuka este regalando Chocolate, pero de Rei es seguro que si.

Kenzan estaba a punto de abrir su boca, cuando de repente se abrio la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban, mostrando a una chica de baja estatura, con cabello Azabache y una chaqueta roja.

\- ¿Rei-Chan? - Preguntó sorprendido Kenzan al ver a la chica con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa de papel en una mano.

\- ¡Sabía que estarían aquí! - Dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitacion. - Les tengo sus regalos!

Sin poder esperar más, la Saotome le entrego a cada uno una cajita con chocolates.

\- ¡Espero que les guste!.- Sonrió. - El de Sho y Kenzan los hice con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes, y el de Jūdai-Sama con todo mi amor.

\- Gracias, Rei - Dijeron Kenzan y Sho agradecidos por el presente.

\- ... -

\- ¿Jūdai-Sama? - Preguntó la Saotome al ver que el Castaño no decía nada.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, solo es que me acorde de algo.- Sonrió el castaño.- Recorde que Asuka el año anterior también me dio una caja con chocolates.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! - Exclamaron los tres restantes que estaban en la habitación.

El castaño se asusto por un momento de la expresión de sus amigos, y no pudo evitar preguntarles por su repentino comportamiento.

\- ¿Asuka-Sempai te dio un Chocolate? - Pregunto Kenzan que no podía ocultar su expresión sorprendida.

\- S-Si, Me dijo que lo había hecho ella y que tenia uno para mi como para Fubuki-San.- Murmuró aún conmocionado el castaño por ese repentino grito.

\- ¿Para ti y para Fubuki-San?, Aniki me haces sentir Celoso.- Murmuro Sho.

\- Dijo que era mi premió por haberle ganado en un duelo esa misma mañana.- Termino de contar el Castaño.

\- ¿Cómo sabía el Chocolate? -Pregunto Rei.

\- Púes... Estaba muy bueno, que incluso quede sorprendido de que Asuka supiera cocinar tan bien.- Sonrió Jūdai.- Aun que no se si ella me vuelva a dar uno.

\- Asuka-Sempai este año esta dando Chocolates.- Dijo Rei frunciendo un poco las cejas.- Hace un momento le vi dándole uno a Manjoume, pero apenas lo recibió Faraho se lo llevo.

\- Eso es tener mala suerte.- Suspiro algo divertido Kenzan imaginándose la escena.

\- Hoy no he tenido ningún duelo con Asuka como para recibir su Chocolate.- Dijo Jūdai levantándose de su lugar en el suelo.- Iré a dar una vuelta.

Jūdai salio con calma de los dormitorios, pensando en lo que le acaban de decir.

— ¿Eh? .— Exclamó Rei.— Ni siquiera probó mi Chocolate.

— Tranquila.— Le dijo Kenzan con una sonrisa.— De seguro lo hará mas tarde.

— Esta bien...—Suspiro la Saotome.

* * *

Jūdai camino por el campus tranquilamente. En cada parte a la cual iba habían chicas regalando chocolate, ¿Tan importante era ese día?.

Él recordaba que cuando iba en la escuela, habían chicas regalando chocolates por todas partes y chicos celebrando de que le habían dado, junto con unos cuantos que parecían deprimidos por no recibir nada ese día.

Sus compañeros de clase siempre le preguntaban por que nunca se deprimía por no recibir chocolates o que si esperaba uno. Cosa que él respondía "_Lo único que yo espero es un buen duelo_" logrando que sus compañeros desearan ser tan despreocupados como él.

Bueno. La verdad es que nunca espero uno y el único que había aceptado antes fue el de Asuka. Hace un momento había recibido uno de parte de Rei, cosa que apreciaba de su parte. Pero no sentía esa emoción que describieron sus compañeros de clases.

— ¡Judai-Kun!.— Se escucho a lo lejos.

— Fubuki-San.— Dijo el castaño cuando su mayor se acerco con un millón de bolsas en manos.— ¡¿Por qué tiene todas esas bolsas?!

— Oh, ¿Esto? Son los chocolates que me han dado.— Sonrió el mayor de los Tenjoin.— Pero el que valoró con todo mi corazón es el de mi querida Asurin!

— ¿Asuka ya te dio su Chocolate?.— Pregunto con interés.

— Púes claro. Asuka desde pequeña siempre me a dado chocolates.— Contó con nostalgia Fubuki.— Pero al parecer este año le hizo a todos sus amigos.

— ¿Enserio?.— Pregunto. Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo.

— Si! Johan y Jim también recibieron uno de su parte.— Le comento.— También a Manjoume pero se lo llevo Faraho.

— Ya veo.— Dijo el Castaño.

— Pero de seguro que te tiene uno a ti también, Jūdai-Kun.— Dio por asegurado el mayor.

Jūdai lo miro unos momentos no muy seguro de lo que le acaba de decir, haciendo que el mayor se riera un poco.

— Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste la causa para que de repente Asuka empezara hacer Chocolates.— Le dijo mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro del más pequeño.— Bueno, me retiro. Iré a dejar todos estos chocolates a mi habitación.

El Tenjoin retomo su camino hasta su habitación, dejando al castaño solo otra vez. ¿Por qué Fubuki-San estaba tan seguro que Asuka le daría un Chocolate? Si ni siquiera había tenido un duelo con ella.

El castaño siguió su camino sin un rumbo específico. Todos estaban muy animados el día de hoy, tanto que algunos podían llorar de felicidad. Mientras caminaba se había encontrado con enfurecido Manjoume que perseguía a un relajado Faraho por el campus, al parecer Rei y Fubuki tenían razón.

— Realmente tiene que tener muy mala suerte con Asuka como para que le pasen estas cosas, ¿No?.— Comentó alguien a su lado.

— Johan...— Murmuro al ver a la persona a su lado.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Dudo que sea ver la desgracia de Manjoume.— Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Me dolían un poco las piernas de tanto estar sentado, así que mejor salí un rato a estirarlas.— Le comento Jūdai.

— Ya veo. Oye, dejando ese tema de lado.— Le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.— ¿Ya recibiste tu chocolate del día de San Valentin por parte de Asuka?

— Ella no tiene la obligación de darme un Chocolate.— Le respondió.

— ¿Hum? El San Valentin es el día del Amor y la amistad. ¿Por qué no te daría ella uno? Si tu eres su mejor amigo.— Sonrió Johan mientras levantaba una bolsa azúl.— Además yo también he recibido uno de ella.

— hum...—

— Bueno... Ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no tenemos un duelo? Así nos relajamos un momento y de paso nos divertimos.— Le sugirió el Andersen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso.— Rió Jūdai.— Quiero despejarme de todo de lo que esta pasando hoy.

— Bueno. No puede ser tan malo como el día que esta teniendo Manjoume.— Rió por lo bajo.

— ¡Te reto a volver a decir eso!.— Se escucho a lo lejos.

— Oh Oh... Sera mejor si corremos de aquí.— Aconsejo Johan tomando la muñeca del castaño y correr lejos del lugar antes que una bestia furiosa llamada Manjoume Jun los alcanzara a ambos.

Al parecer el Pelinegro realmente estaba pasando un mal día, tanto que un simple comentario haría estallar la furia del chico.

Un mal día para Manjoume.

* * *

— Creó que aquí no nos encontrara.— Dijo un agotado Johan mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, mientras que el castaño se a sujetaba de un árbol cercano.

— E-Este lugar...— Murmuro Jūdai al mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Hum?, ¿Un edificio abandonado?.— Preguntó el Andersen mirando al lugar frente a él.

— Es el dormitorio abandonado.— corrigió con algo de nostalgia.— No venia a este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Johan lo miro soltando un largo "ah", parecía que tenia mucha curiosidad por la aventura que había tenido su amigo de chaqueta roja en aquel dormitorio.

— La primera vez que me entere de este lugar fue cuando yo, Sho y un amigo estábamos contando historias de terror en el comedor en donde comíamos, según la carta que nos saliera.— Empezó a contar Jūdai.— recuerdo que en ese momento llego Daitokouji-Sensei, un profesor que teníamos. Él nos dijo que en ese tiempo unos alumnos habían desaparecido en este lugar, por lo que llegamos para ver el lugar.

— ¿Alumnos desaparecidos?, Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí. — Suspiró el chico al decir lo último.— ¿Qué más?

— Cuando llegamos estábamos muy intrigados por lo que había sucedido en el lugar que incluso nos asustamos un poco cuando llego Asuka al lugar.— Rió el castaño al recordar el pequeño susto que le había causado la rubia.— Al principio nos sorprendimos de que ella estuviera ahí, ya que se suponía que era un lugar prohibido para los alumnos.

— ¿Por lo de los Alumnos desaparecidos?.— Pregunto Johan.

— Si. Ella nos contó que Fubuki-San había sido uno de esos alumnos desaparecidos.— Dijo Jūdai para después reír un poco por la cara que tenia el Andersen.— Después de eso entramos y revisamos el lugar. Pero nada nos llamo la atención hasta que escuchamos el grito de Asuka que había sido secuestrada por un tipo y tuve que pelear en un duelo de las Sombras para poder salvarla. Después de eso esperamos a que Asuka despertara y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros dormitorios.

— Wow definitivamente me hubiera gustado estar en ese momento.— Dijo con asombro.— Entonces Asuka te acompaño desde el inició, eso es bueno.

— ¿Ah?.—

— Eres especial para ella, y ella es especial para ti.— Rió un poco.

— ¿Cómo amiga?.— Preguntó sin entender.

El Andersen lo tomo por los hombros y suspiro. Su amigo realmente era idiota para algunas cosas.

— Dime, Jūdai. ¿Qué sientes por Asuka?.— Le preguntó con seriedad.

El castaño lo miro por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada, realmente nunca se había hecho esa pregunta antes.

— ... Es mi amiga.—

— Eso esta claro. Pero no es lo que te pregunte.— Aclaro Johan.— ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca de ella?

— ¿eh? Humm... Me siento bastante cómodo cerca de ella.— Afirmo.

— ¿Cuándo habla de otro chico?.—

— ¿hum? No sabría decirte.— Le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.— Me siento de muchas maneras.

Johan lo soltó y suspiro.

— Con que es así como te sientes.— Sonrió.— ¿Quién lo diría? Jaja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?— Le preguntó.

El Andersen coloco ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la academia.

— ¡Hey! ¡Johan!.— Llamó el castaño.

— ¡Descubrelo tú mismo!.— Le dijo sin detener su caminar.— ¡Es demasiado simple!

Después de decir eso, el chico desapareció entre la vegetación del bosque.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.— Se preguntó el castaño.— ... ¡¿El duelo?! ¡Johan espera! ¡Me dijiste que tendrías un duelo conmigo!

* * *

— ¿No crees que Asuka hizo muchos chocolates este año?.— Le preguntó Yunko a Momoe.

— Tienes razón. Antes solo hacia para Fubuki-San, pero ahora hizo incluso para Jūdai y el resto de los chicos.— Suspiro Momoe.

— Incluso los guardo todos en bolsas de color Azúl. — Recordó Yunko la gran cantidad de bolsas del mismo color.

— ¿Azúl?.— Le preguntó sin entender.— Cuando yo la fui a ver ayer estaba con una bolsa Roja.

— ¿Estas segura? La mayoría de las bolsas que Asuka llevaba eran Azules y no vi ninguna de color rojo.— Dijo Momoe.— ¿Estas segura de que estas viendo bien los colores?

— Claro que los veo bien.— Le dijo con algo de enojo.— Y además estoy muy segura de que Asuka tenia una bolsa de color rojo cuando la fui a ver.

— Ehhh... Me pregunto yo.— Se dijo a si misma Yunko.— ¿Por qué Asuka empezaría a hacer chocolates para todos?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Quieres decir que Asuka esta enamorada?.— Se sorprendió Momoe, en un punto de casi caerse de la banca en la cual estaba sentada.

— ¿Sera que quiere ocultarlo tras de todos esos chocolates?.—

— Entonces puede que esa bolsa Roja...— Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Hacia donde fue Asuka?!.— Grito Yunko levantándose de aquella banca con desesperación.

— ¡No la veo desde que se armo el incidente entre Manjoume-Kun y Faraho!.— Le dijo Momoe de la misma forma.

— ¡Asuka-Sama!.— Gritaron ambas antes de correr en la misma dirección.

Ellas no necesitaban descansar ahora. Necesitaban respuestas.

* * *

— ¿E-En donde se habrá metido Johan?.— Jūdai se la paso buscando a Johan por el bosque, pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró.— uff.

— ¿A qué viene ese suspiro, Jūdai?. — Pregunto una persona mas alta que él.

— ¿Ah? Eres tu, Jim.— Dijo con una voz cansada.

Jim lo miro extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo?.— Le preguntó mientras se hechaba a la boca un pedazo de chocolate.

— Al parecer a ti también te dieron chocolates hoy.— Sonrió el castaño.

— ¿Esto? Me lo dio la _Tomorrow Girl_ hace unos momentos.— Rió el chico con un cocodrilo en la espalda.— Y para serte sincero esta muy bueno.

— ... Con que de verdad te dio uno a ti también. — Suspiro el castaño.

Por alguna razón le ponía un poco triste esa realidad, sus amigos habían recibido chocolates de Asuka. Pero el tampoco podía exigirle uno a la rubia, además de que no había tenido un duelo con ella como para merecerlo por que el año pasado había sido un regalo por haberla vencido, este año era igual, ¿Cierto?.

— ¿Hum? ¿Jūdai?.— Preguntó Jim ante esas palabras.— ¿La _Tomorrow Girl_ no te a dado ninguno?

— El año anterior me dio uno, eso fue por haberle ganado en un duelo. Pero no creo que este año me valla a dar uno ya que no hemos tenido ningún duelo.— Rió forzadamente el castaño.

— De seguro te dará uno.— Le dijo animándolo.— cuando la vi parecía que buscaba algo mientras cargaba esta bolsa Azúl y una roja. Por lo que puedo decir que es para una persona importante para ella.

— Jim... Pero no creo que yo sea esa persona.— Dijo el castaño.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no lo intentas y vas a buscarla?.— Le sugirió con un pulgar arriba.

— No se donde esta.—

— Je. Púes estas de suerte.— Sonrio Jim.

El mayor se acercó hasta su reja y le susurro "_Si estas buscando a Tomorrow Girl, ella te esta esperando en la playa. Si no te das prisa ella se marchara_". Jūdai se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo. Por un momento dudo en ir hacia donde estaba la chica, hasta que Jim lo empujo con un golpe leve en la espalda.

— Ya te lo dije. Ve o se terminara marchando.— Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que el chico imitara sus acciones y se marchara.— Bueno. Ahora todo queda en tus manos, _Tomorrow Girl_.

— Para que él finalmente se de cuenta.— Murmuro alguien a su lado.

— Tú lo haz dicho... Johan.—

* * *

El castaño había corrido gran parte del trayecto hasta la playa, donde Jim le había dicho en donde se encontraba la rubia.

Ahora que lo pensaba. La mayoría de sus encuentros siempre estaban cerca del agua. Contando sus preocupaciones, su primer duelo y muchas cosas más.

Él sabia perfectamente que a la rubia le gustaba mirar el mar. Eso lo sabia muy bien.

Jūdai llego a la playa, encontrando a la chica mirando como el sol se perdía en el horizonte.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás. Logrando que la chica volteara a verlo.

— Al fin apareces, Jūdai.— Sonrió la rubia.— No. Mejor dicho, por fin dejas de correr hoy.

— ¿Eh?.—

— He intentado hablarte durante todo el día. Pero cada vez que te encontraba salias corriendo.— Suspiro.

— ¿Enserio? Lo siento, Asuka.— Se disculpo.

— No, no importa. Lo más importante ahora es esta.— Dijo la chica extendiendo hacia el castaño una bolsa de color rojo.— Feliz día de San Valentin, Jūdai. Espero que aceptes mi chocolate.

— ...P-Pero si no hemos tenido ningún duelo como para tener tú chocolate.— Balbuceó el Slifer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Idiota. No necesitas ganarme en un duelo para que yo te regale chocolate.—Rió la rubia. Logrando que el sonrojo del chico fuera mas intenso.— Vamos ten.

Jūdai miró la bolsa por unos momentos, hasta que decidió tomarla junto con un susurro de agradecimiento.

— ¿Puedo probarlo ahora?.— Pregunto. Por alguna razón se sentía emocionado.

¿Era esta sensación la cuál sus compañeros tanto le hablaron? Si era así, pues le agradaba.

Asuka asintió levemente. Dándole la señal al castaño de abrir la bolsa, encontrando dentro una caja rectangular roja junto a un listón de un color rojizo mas oscuro.

Tomo ligeramente entre las llemas de sus dedos la tapa que cubría los chocolates y tiro de ella levemente, logrando sacarla y ver aquel dulce.

Tomo la barra del chocolate y la probó. Tenia un sabor distinto al del año anterior. No era que hubiera un sabor espantoso, de hecho estaba mejor que el del año anterior.

— ¿C-Cómo esta?.— Preguntó en voz baja la chica.

— Esta delicioso.— Sonrió el chico.— Gracias, Asuka.

El castaño vio como una gran sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro de la rubia, haciéndolo sonrojar.

_Thum, Thum._

¿Qué era ese sonido? ¿Era un tambor? No. No era eso. Su pecho se sentía raro y su corazón estaba acelerado, ¿Qué pasaba?.

Vio como Asuka se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro.

— Es hora de irme.— Le dijo sin voltear.

— ¿Eh? Tan pronto.— No quería que ella se fuera.

— Si. Solo quería darte esto.— Sonrió de nuevo en su dirección. — ¡Espero mi chocolate en el _White Day*_!

Una vez dicho eso Asuka se fue corriendo de la playa. Dejando a Jūdai solo y confundido.

Sus emociones estaban descontroladas, eso estaba claro para él. Pero tenia una duda.

¿Qué rayos era el _White Day_?

* * *

Holi!

Aquí yo de nuevo con otro Fanfic de esta hermosa pareja \\./.

Un hermoso fanfic dedicado para aquellos que tienen pareja y para aquellos que están tan solos como yo :'D

Pero bueno?

Aclaraciones!

De más uno se tuvo que haber dado cuenta la clara referencia sobre algunos capítulos de la serie.

White Day. Se supone que es el 14 de Marzo (No estoy segura) pero ese día va a que los chicos que _**comieron**_el chocolate de una chica en San Valentin, tienen que darle un regalo o chocolate a la chica de quien comió el dulce.

Bueno.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!


End file.
